Let Us Cling Together
by leialover1
Summary: After Voldemort is destroyed, our heros' lives will never be the same. They look back at the past year and force themselves to keep on living.
1. The Final Battle

It all seemed so surreal. But when he heard Bellatrix Lestrange shout, "Come on Harry! Come out… We know you're there." it hit him. This wasn't a practice session. This wasn't a dream. He felt Ginny's warm hand close around his.

"Ginny-" he whispered, but Ginny interrupted him before he could finish.

"I'm not afraid to die, OK. And I'm not afraid to live. The whole order is behind us. Just give the signal." He sighed, and put up his wand and shot three red sparks into the sky. Without looking back, Ginny ran out of the trees, shooting spells at Bellatrix. Harry hesitated and looked back at Ron and Hermione. The couple kissed, and ran out behind Tonks and Remus, Who were shooting spells at Mcnair. He took a moment to think about whom to attack, while the rest of the order ran into the clearing.

"STUPIFY!" he yelled, hitting Bellatrix by surprise. The spell hit her square in the chest, just as her stunning spell had done to his godfather three years ago. Ginny looked back and smiled as her fiancé came out of the trees. "GINNY!" he yelled, as a jet of green light came towards her.

He ran the extra six feet between them and pushed her down. He felt the heat of the spell graze his back, and cried out in pain and shock. "Harry?" cried Ginny.

"I'm okay," He panted.

He started to get up, but Ginny said, "Oh, I like it here." Harry smiled. It was a humorless smile, a war-ridden smile, but a smile nonetheless. "That's the first time you've smiled in months." Harry hesitated a moment, but then another jet of emerald light came towards them.

He kissed her briefly and, after dodging it, said "Come on." He started running towards the battle.

"Harry!" Ginny called after him, "I love you."

Harry stopped. " I love you too." Then they ran and stared shooting spells at the death eaters. In just an hour's time most of the death eaters were down, along with half the order. Hermione had stunned Crabbe, only to be stunned herself. Ron had revived her, but no one could seem to undo he spell on Bellatrix (If they were trying).

"Half the order's down." Harry said plainly when Ron came near. Ron shook his head sadly, and then dodged a stunning spell. As Harry produced a shield charm and it bounded back on Peter, Harry saw him. Voldemort. "Ron, go. Protect the rest of the order"

Ron looked around and saw him. "Harry," he whispered, turning to him, "I can-"

But Harry cut him off. "No Ron, no one can help me now." Ron knew there was no arguing, and turned his back to the Dark Lord. There was a flash of light, and Ron hit the ground, screaming in pain. Voldemort started laughing, a cold, hard laugh. Harry ran towards Voldemort.

The pain in his scar increased every step, but he didn't care. But then he was hit with the crusious curse, and screamed in agony. After what seemed like hours, but was only about a minute, Voldemort lifted the curse. Voldemort had started laughing, and Harry had started whimpering.

" Harry Potter." Voldemort's voice chilled Harry to the bone. Harry started to stand up, but fell back down again, still whimpering. Suddenly he saw an orange glow. It surrounded him, and he looked up. He saw Hermione running away, until she too hit the ground in agony.

Voldemort started shooting spells at Harry. But they just bounced off the shield Hermione put around him. While he recovered his strength under the shield, he thought of Ginny. What was she doing? Was she safe? Was he wrong to let her fight? Just thinking of the pain she might be in right now, and all the pain this war had caused her in the past, gave him the strength to fight back at Voldemort.

He stood up, breaking through the shield, it evaporated, and Harry knew what he had to do. This is what he had been practicing for all year. He had one chance, and only he could do it. Only he could destroy Voldemort. If he messed this up, it would be the end of him, Ginny, and all of who knows what else.

He pointed his wand at Voldemort. He saw Voldemort start to say 'Avada Kedavra.' He whipped his arm around, silently pushing him back. This confused the Dark Lord. This also gave Harry a split second advantage, and he took it. He pointed his wand at his enemy one last time, and did it.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The pain in both his arm, and his scar, was unbearable. He screamed in agony, no longer aware of anything around him. He heard a loud screeching all around him. He gripped his arm, only to find it hurt him more. He looked down at his right arm. It was swollen and badly bruised. He dropped his wand, because it felt like it was on fire. The last thing Harry did before he passed out, was vomit.


	2. Memories and Dreams

_Where am I? Just a second ago I was on the ground in… The War! What happened? Why aren't I there? And-oh wait Voldemort is… is dead. And I killed him. But…where am I? And, GINNY! _

"Ginny?" Harry cried, snapping open his eyes. All he saw was the light, and, red? He found Ginny. Despite the pain in his head and arm, he smiled. It was a pure, genuine smile, flashing all his teeth. He almost cried out in joy. But he didn't in fear of waking Ginny. And, he still didn't know where he was.

He then took his eyes off Ginny, and looked around the room he was in. There were other people there too. Tonks! And some man with shoulder-length black hair. It was, it couldn't be, he was dead… But it was.

"Sirius?"

"I'm here Harry." Sirius said quietly, not opening his eyes.

"But, but-"

"I know Harry, we'll talk later. But you haven't been asleep long. You need your rest, and so do I." With that, his godfather, the man he thought had been dead for two years, fell silent.

"Sirius?" Harry whispered. But he didn't answer. Then Harry turned his head towards Ginny. _Ginny. _Just the thought of knowing she was okay made him feel a million times better. He snuggled a little closer to her and, knowing he would talk to Sirius later, fell fast asleep.

_Harry walked off the train, Ron and Hermione following close behind. Molly ran up to them._

_"Oh, Harry! Ron, Hermione!" Ron was almost squashed flat by a hug, and Hermione stepped back a bit. _

_"Mum." Ron said firmly, "I'm going with Harry. We're going to the Durserly's, then coming back for bill and Fluer's wedding. Then we're going with Harry to fight Voldemort, Hermione and I." Molly looked positively terrified, then started crying. At that moment, Ginny ran up. _

"_Mum? Mum, what's wrong?" Ginny hugged her mother, and Molly squeezed her tight. _

"_Don't go!" Molly wailed, "Please Ginny! Go back to Hogwarts next year!" Ginny looked confused, then looked at Harry. He felt his face get hot. He had never been so happy to see the Dursleys. Actually, he had never been happy to see them, but... He ran over towards them. He explained the situation, minus the Ginny thing. He also, had never seen his Uncle more purple._

Tonks woke to a voice whispering her name. "Tonks…wake up. Please, wake up. She knew that voice.

"Huh?" She whispered back. She heard a 'thank god' and opened her eyes. She smiled, knowing that with the full moon only a few days away, he looked pretty good. Her husband leaned in and kissed her. She smiled again. "I love you."

"I love you too." Remus said, "Now get some rest."

"Hey! You were the one that woke me up."

He just chuckled, and went to check on Sirius.

"_Tonks, I've told you a million times, I can't love you. Accept that."_

"_I won't."_

AN: I'd like to thank everyone for taking the time to R&R! I know the chapters are short so when you review say either

**1: longer chapters**

**2:more chapters**

**I will not update till I get two reviews with the same answer, or if they're different, I'll wait for a third review. Kay? I hope you enjoy the story so far, and constructive criticism is nice.**


	3. Forbidden Love

**I've now put dreams in Italic**

_"I won't accept it!" Tonks and Remus were fighting. Again. Remus wasn't sure what he should do, but he knew one thing. Whatever it was, he had to do it now. He knew it was wrong. He knew he shouldn't. But it had to be done, or she would never shut-up. He took Tonks' left hand in his right. She finally fell silent._

_"Nymphy." Remus whispered it so quietly that Tonks thought she would die. She smiled and leaned in, urging him on. The older man also leaned in, placing his other hand in her hair. It turned from black to pink in a flash, then to a deep red. She was embarrassed. Embarrassed because of him. He stifled a laugh, failing miserably. Tonks pulled away, her face as red as her hair. Then Remus started laughing. Tonks' face went pale. Then her hair turned purple, and it hit her waist. She knew this was Remus' favorite of her many hair-do's_

_Remus stopped laughing and said, "I guess I shouldn't have done that." He turned away, but Tonks grabbed his sleeve. Her hair was back to black, her face flushed with anger._

_"SO THAT'S IT? THAT ALL I'LL EVER GET ISN'T IT?" Tonks yelled loudly, surprising him._

_"Look, Tonks-" he said. He was trying to think up the right thing to say, but couldn't think of anything that suited the situation. "I don't like your hair black." He couldn't bring himself to say anything else. Tonks shook her head in disgust._

_Remus got this look on his face, like there was a war going on in his head. Then he got an idea, and his body went with it. He put his left arm around her waist, and pulled her towards him. In one quick and, shall I say daring, move, he kissed her. She struggled for a moment, trying to get a word in, then realized, This is Remus, and stopped struggling._

_As the kiss grew more passionate, they fell onto Tonks' bed. Tonks' hair was purple again, and Remus was running his hand through it tenderly. His other hand was on her back, her hand on his. Her other hand was on his cheek. They stayed like that for a while kissing, then the door opened and someone came in. Since they were under the covers, she had no idea what was going on underneath. She closed her eyes just in case._

_"It's OK Molly, we're still fully dressed." The older women opened her eyes, and Remus and Tonks sat up._

_"Well this is interesting!" Said Remus after a moment of silence. They all started laughing. Just then Charlie walked back in, then walked straight back out after a glance at the situation. At this, they only laughed harder._

Tonks woke up and started laughing out loud, but fell silent when she realized it was the middle of the night. She tried to see where she was, but the pain in her back prevented her from sitting up. So she tried propping herself up on her elbows, and it didn't hurt so much. Sirius had gotten up earlier and was sitting by Harry's bed, watching him sleep. He looked up and smiled, and he just smiled back. Then, Harry smiled, and said "Goodnight." And then, he actually went to sleep, instead of just pretending.

**As you can see, I went with more, shorter chapters. For a while it wouldn't have made any difference, as I already have 12 chapters written, but this way, as I get deeper into the story, I'll update more frequently. I you have any questions, please ask. I'll explain everyone's later on, but I might forget something. Peace out.**


	4. The Dursley's

**I'm really glad you guys think this story is good. I didn't think it was, and this is my first fanfiction. Thanks for reviewing, it makes me so happy to read the reviews.**

"_What's that? And that!" The trio was walking down the street in Little Winging, and Ron was fascinated. They passed by the park, and Harry insisted that they stop. Harry and Hermione took the swings, and Ron tried the little kid bouncy toys. Harry closed his eyes and tried to bring back as many good memories he had of this place, and Hermione watched Ron._

_Ron was apparently not having any luck. He kept hearing these thuds, and sometimes the springs would squeak. Hermione kept laughing. Once, he heard a yell of triumph from Ron, but then he heard another thud, and Hermione laughed even harder. _

_After a while, he heard Hermione say," I'm gunna go have a look around." She supposedly got off the swing next to him, to be replaced by Ron a second later. _

"_So, follow her?" Ron had dirt all over him, and he had that look about him. Like he had just had a very heated snog session. But, Hermione had been on the swing… no, no. He was only imagining what he wanted to see, he was sure of that. _

"_Sure," he replied tentatively. What they found once they started following her was… less than enviable. Dudley and the crew were standing there, unmistakably flirting. Harry looked from Hermione to Ron and realized that neither of them knew that Dudley was, well…Dudley._

_Hermione was trying to be as pleasant as possible, but it was clear that she needed some help. Ron decided to come to the rescue. "Excuse me," He said, coming out from behind the bush. He put an arm around Hermione's waist. Harry muffled a giggle. "I believe she's with me."_

"_Really?" challenged Dudley. Although Ron was about a foot taller than Dudley, Dudley was about 3 feet wider. Harry figured he'd intervene._

"_Ron, I wouldn't. Even for 'Mione." _

_At this, Dudley's eyes widened. "You, you." He stammered. Then he pointed at Hermione, "You're…" He motioned to his cronies, and they ran away from them._

"_Erm…" said Hermione weakly, "Wait a second. That was Dudley?"_

_Harry winked. "Let's go." _

_Later that night, Ron and Hermione decided that Harry should just take his bed. They would alternate with the couch. The only thing was, they couldn't settle on who got it first. "No Hermione," Ron was saying, "You take it, you're a girl." _

"_No!" Hermione said back, "I'm perfectly capable of sleeping on the floor. Girls do it all the time at sleepovers." This went on for a while, and then Harry decided to intervene, again. _

"_Why don't you just both take it?" They both just looked at Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow._

"_W-W-Well," said Ron, "It's a one person couch. You could only comfortably fit one person on it."_

"_Not to relive any Fluffy memories or anything, but are you a wizard or not?" At this, Ron and Hermione just plopped down on the floor. Harry smiled, and jumped onto the couch._

_A couple weeks went by. Ron and Hermione argued and average of 96 times every two days. And Dudley would not go near any of them. Every time one of them sat down at the table, Dudley would, surprisingly, stop eating and run upstairs. After about three weeks at the Dursley's, they were ready to leave. Petunia came to say goodbye, and she wanted to see them disapperate. That was the only time Dudley approached them. Harry punched him, and disapperated to The Burrow._

Ginny woke with a scream.

**Hehe… my first killer cliffie. It feels good.**


	5. The Coming of the Trio

**Disappointing cliffie. P.s. she was dreaming about voldie. I didn't include that dream, but she dreams something next that as depressing for her to relive as voldie was…**

**Oh, by the way, When it says " fell asleep", They dream what ever happens next. **

"Ginny! What's wrong?" Sirius had always taken a liking towards Ginny, so he was troubled by her scream.

"Oh, nothing," she replied, shaking a little. "Just dreaming." Sirius was about to ask what about. But Ginny had already fallen back asleep, her skinny arms even tighter around Harry.

_Ginny Weasley was, once again, sobbing. Harry was coming, then just leaving to fight Voldemort, and wasn't going to tell her anything? Just then, Charlie walked in, looking very strange. Ginny stopped crying and asked what was wrong. _

_"Oh," he said oddly, "Just Tonks and Remus again." Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Why are you crying?" he asked, finally noticing his sister's tears. She said it was nothing, but Charlie knew better. "It's Harry," He guessed, "Isn't it."_

_Ginny looked up. She walked over to where Charlie had sat down on the couch. She hugged him tightly, and sat down next to him. They held each other for a long time, and Ginny started crying again._

_"I love him so much!"_

Harry and Ginny woke up at the same time. They said each other's names, and Harry kissed Ginny on the forehead.

"I was so worried! Are you hurt? Have you had anything to eat?" He fretted, but Ginny stopped him.

"Harry! Besides Tonks over there, you are more hurt than all of us! Trust me," She said, her voice going into the trademark Weasley women 'over-protective mode,' "I saw your arm." Harry tried lifting the arm in question, and found he couldn't. When he tried, his arm felt like it was on fire.

Ginny saw his look of pain and said, "No one listens to me!" They kissed, and Harry looked around. Sirius was asleep in a chair beside his and Ginny's bed, and Tonks was also asleep. Harry sighed, and ran his good hand through Ginny's hair. He softly hummed Taps, a muggle song he had learned in school. They lay there hugging each other, while Harry hummed. Ginny soon fell into a deep sleep.

_"They'll be here any minute! Fred, brush your hair, Ginny, it's to hot for that sweat shirt!" Molly Weasley was in her 'Harry's coming' mode, as every one called it. Ginny absolutely loathed it right now. She had never been more pissed at Harry, then she had been this summer. The doorbell rang, and Ginny answered it. It was them. _

_"Hey Hermione, Hi Ron. Harry." Harry and Ginny looked at each other while everyone else that there at the burrow came in to the entryway. Then she slapped him. Ginny slapped Harry so hard, he stumbled backwards into Ron. She just started yelling, leaving Harry holding a very red, and very stinging, cheek._

_"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF!"_

_"I don't want you to get hurt." Harry replied quietly._

_"YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!"_

_Ginny ran up the stairs, and Harry turned to Hermione. "I didn't do anything"_

_Hermione sighed, and said, "She's right. You broke up with her so that _you _would be OK. You hurt her more than any spell ever could. I'm not mad, just disappointed. I thought you were different."_

_Ginny swung open the door to her bedroom, and slammed it once she was inside. She fell onto her bed and cried for a while. She eventually calmed down and came downstairs. Every one was having dinner, so she wiped her eyes and walked into the dining room. She sat next to Harry._

_"I'm sorry." She whispered in his ear._

_"That's ok," he whispered back, "I talked to Hermione and, I kind of deserved that." They both laughed quietly. Ginny got some garlic potatoes, some corn, and a piece of chicken, and started eating._


	6. Happy Ending?

**I know, know. I'm in the middle of writing chapter 13. But I can't let you get accustumed to me updating everyday, then leave you in the dark once I get past chapter 10, now can I?**

_When they had finished eating, Ginny and Harry went upstairs to her bedroom. "I really am sorry I hit you." Harry just smiled at her. Ginny lay down on her bed, and Harry sat down beside her. "I love you." Harry looked back, shocked. She had never said that before. He didn't know what to say, but it didn't matter. She was already fast asleep. Damn, she looked beautiful._

_He walked down the stairs, and saw that Ron and Hermione were arguing…again. Just then, Bill walked in. He looked from Harry to Hermione and Ron, then motioned up the stairs. Bill snuck past Ron and Hermione, and led Harry up to Ron's room. "So you're coming to the wedding right?"_

"_Of course," replied Harry, "That's why we're here." Bill let out a sigh of relief._

"_Good, I need my two youngest brothers at my wedding." Harry and Bill looked at each other for a moment, then they both smiled. "You know," he continued, "You really shouldn't let Ginny go, she's been so miserable this summer." _

_Harry looked into his scarred face and said, "It's not like that. I can't have attachments, -" But Bill wouldn't hear it._

"_You need attachments. You need love. That's what kept you alive in the first place." Harry closed his eyes and sat down onto his bed. He looked up, but Bill was already gone._

_The next week was filled with planning, planning, eating, and more planning. And then, finally, the day of the wedding came. Since Harry and Ginny were now the only ones without licenses, they apparated to the church, using side-along apparition for Harry and Ginny. A little girl who Harry suspected was Fleur's cousin came down the aisle first, throwing flower petals. Next came all of Bill's siblings. _

_First came Fred, with Anglia Johnson on his arm, and George, with Katie Bell. Then came Ron and Hermione, (Ron's face was as red as his hair) and then Harry and Ginny. Ginny was smiling sweetly, but Harry was just looking strait ahead. Last came Gabriella, with brown haired boy who looked only a couple years younger than Harry. They all got to their respectful places, (Charlie was best man) then the door opened once again. Fleur walked in, with Mr. Weasley on her arm. Harry wondered why this was, but quickly lost his train of thought as her looked at Fleur. She had never looked as beautiful as she did now. And that was saying a lot. He looked back at Ron, and his eyes were wide and he had a smile on his lips. He leaned back. _

"_She's about to become your sister-in-law" he whispered. He heard Ron whisper 'damn' and then he looked over at the girls. He saw Hermione roll her eyes, and then he locked gazes with Ginny. No matter how much his mind protested, he could not look away from Ginny's eyes. He seemed to be having the same effect on Ginny. Bill and Fleur said their vows, with bill tripping though so many lines he burst out laughing. _

_Harry and Ginny didn't notice a thing. They were just looking into each other's eyes. When Bill and Fleur kissed, Ginny broke out into sobs. Harry shut his eyes, and he could feel Ron's eyes move from Fleur. They were now burning holes into the back of his head._


	7. Hogwarts Heartbreak

**In case you havn't noticed, yes, the dreams are the past year.**

Ginny woke up and saw that Sirius had moved to his own bed, and Harry had gone back to sleep. Well to bad Harry, Ginny also saw a tray of food next to Tonks' bed. She got up, testing her legs. They seemed to be in fine working condition. She brought the tray over to Harry and hers' bed. She woke Harry, knowing he would be hungry. They ate in silence. Ginny seemed to be hungrier than Harry. He ate a few bites, then went back to sleep, kissing Ginny before his head fell down onto his pillow.

_This was it. He had to leave before anyone woke up. He, Ron, and Hermione were ready to go, and it was 4:30 in the morning. In and hour this house would be abuzz with people getting ready for work and school. Harry couldn't say goodbye._

Ginny finished her food and lay back down on the bed. She wiped some crumbs of Harry's face, and kissed him. She once again wrapped her arms around Harry. She lay awake thinking about what life used to be, and what it would now be. She finally fell asleep, thinking about, what else, little red haired girls with emerald green eyes running around a little cottage in the field.

_She woke up at 5:30 to her mum calling her name from across the hall. "OK!" she half yawned, half yelled back. She looked over at the bed beside her's to wake Hermione, but found she wasn't there. "Mum, is Hermione already awake?"_

_There was a moment of silence, then Molly said, "You had better come here." Ginny ran into Harry and Ron's bedroom as fast as a half awake person could. "They left. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all left before any of us got up." _

"_With out saying goodbye?" was all Ginny managed to choke out before she broke down into sobs. She lay down on Harry bed and cried for another hour. _

_Five hours later, she was walking though king's cross, thinking about the year ahead. She was in 6th year, and already she was without Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She thought she could at least have this last year. She had wanted to go with them, but no one would let her. Oh well, she would just find some hot, non-famous guy. She almost started crying at this point. _

_But then they reached the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Molly started sobbing. Ginny hugged and kissed her, then she stepped though the barrier onto the platform. She got onto the train, and she sat with Luna and Neville. Once the train started moving, she started crying. What did she expect? That they would jump on the train at the last minute? That they would come and take her with them? Luna tried to comfort her, and Neville just hung his head._

_Once they got to Hogwarts, she sat down at the Griffindor table next to Neville and her roommate Emily sat across from her. None of her other roommates were there. If the small number of people in the hall wasn't surprising enough, what happened next was the most shocking. Only 5 first years came through the doors into the Great Hall following Professor McGonagall._

_One boy was in Slytherin, one boy and one girl in Griffindor, one girl in Ravenclaw, and one boy was sorted in to Hufflepuff. The head boy and girl were announced, Pansy Parkinson and Dean Thomas. This brought a groan from Dean. _

"_Parkinson. Why Parkinson?" Ginny laughed and McGonagall continued her speech._

"_Well, I only have two more things to say. One, I hope this year is better than last year. And two, Let's eat, shall we?" This brought a nervous chuckle from some, but most of the students, and the teachers, just got tears in their eyes. No one talked much during dinner, or one the back to the common rooms. When Ginny got back to her dorm, she jumped onto her bed, and cried herself to sleep._

__


	8. A Kind of Happiness

**OMG! I'm so sorry, I've been sick and busy. Here's a long(er) chapie to make up for it.**

_When Ginny woke up, the first thing she did was go to the bathroom to look in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her hair looked terrible. She took a shower, washed her hair, and got dressed. She walked out of the bathroom and realized that it was only 4 o'clock a.m. _

_She walked into the common room, and no one was there. She was hungry, so she went to the kitchens, (Fred had taught her how.) She got two pieces of toast, and told Dobby about Harry. Dobby then gave her a cup of tea, and said, "But is he safe?"_

_Ginny looked at her shoes and bit her lip. "For now." Dobby beamed and walked off. By then it was 5:30. A few people were at breakfast, but she just went back to her dorm. When Emily woke up, they went down to breakfast together. Mail. She looked at all the owls flying overhead, and spotted Hedwig. _

"_Hedwig!" She called enthusiastically. She landed on Ginny's outstretched arm. Ginny took the letter from her, gave her a biscuit, and let her fly off to the Owlrey. She then opened Harry's letter._

_**Dear Gin,**_

_**I'm safe. Staying at the LC tonight, then it off to where you are. We will look in His office, then leave. Hope to catch a glimpse of you. If I don't, come home for your favorite holiday. The phoenixes will be at number 12.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**XO Harry**_

_**P.S. Tell Nev I said Hi.**_

_**P.P.S. Room number (insert day after Hermione's birthday here)**_

_She stared at the letter. "What the hell Harry? What the hell." Right then, she found out Neville was reading over her shoulder._

"_Hey!" Neville exclaimed, "He mentions me in there!" Ginny just smiled and lightly pushed his arm. Neville chuckled and said, "You're going to run away aren't you." _

"_Well," she said tentatively, and then she whispered to Neville, "I know where he is don't I? Do you…"_

_Neville interrupted her. "Yes. I do think he's worth it." He paused for a moment. "You love him don't you?" Ginny nodded. Neville smiled._

_Ginny hugged him and said thanks. Then she got up, and ran to her dormitory. She heard someone follow her. She quickly threw everything in her trunk, while Arnold watched her, seemingly amused. Emily came though the door and said, "Are you… running away?"_

"_What does it look like?" Is all Ginny could manage. She put a weightless charm on her trunk, grabbed Arnold, and ran past a very befuddled Emily. _

"_Ginny!" but Ginny was already out of the portrait hole. She ran down all seven flights of stairs. They seemed to even be helping her, as they moved to give her the shortest path possible. She ran out the door to the grounds. She had quite a few people following her now. _

_She ran out the gates, off the grounds. No one followed her there. She took her time picturing the Leaky Cauldron. If she messed this up… and with a swirl of her skirt, she was gone._

Someone screamed, and Harry woke up panting. "Sorry." He looked around at the voice and saw that Tonks was awake.

"That's OK. Bad dream. Anyway, why did you scream?"

Tonks looked at him, worried. "I just bumped against this table beside my bed." Harry thought back to his dream. It was Hermione that had screamed. Tonks said something else, but Harry was already fast asleep.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

_Someone was knocking on the door. Hermione let out a sequel, it had been so quite for the last few days. Harry, Ron and Hermione had just been sitting at their beds talking about the horcruxes. Hermione's bed was closest to the door, so she went up to the door and said, "Yes?" in a very timid voice._

_An equally timid voice said back, "Hermione?" Hermione was puzzled. She looked back at Harry._

_Harry looked back at her. Hermione gave him a questioning glance. "Oh no." was all Harry said. He walked up to the door, and Hermione went to sit by Ron on his bed. Harry opened the door, and there was Ginny. At first she had a very determined look in her eyes, but then her and Harry's gazes met._

_She started crying. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to…" but her words were cut off with a sob. Harry led her to his bed. A very calm Hermione grabbed Ginny's trunk from the doorway and set it down by Harry's bed. She sat back down beside a now very odd looking Ron. He had a mix of pity and anger on his face, which was now very red. _

_Harry was hugging Ginny, and she was sobbing onto his chest. "I just wanted to be with you!"_

_Harry's voice was calm, but he looked like he was on the verge of tears himself. "I know."_

"_I-I…"_

"_I love you."_

_Ginny stopped sobbing and looked up at him. Her eyes were very red, and she had tears running down her cheeks. "Huh?"_

_Harry grinned. He lightly grabbed Ginny's chin until their faces were level. "I love you." And he kissed her. Ginny was to shocked to do anything for a moment, and then she kissed him back. After a few moments, they broke apart. Ginny was still crying, but now she was smiling too._

_Ron grinned and nodded, and Hermione giggled. Harry got a wet washcloth, and Ginny wiped her face. She laughed and hugged Harry. They conjured another bed, and unpacked Ginny's stuff._

**grin so, was it worth the wait?**


	9. Bicker Kiss and Bicker More

**Enjoy chapter 9! Be sure to read my note at the end…**

"Be quiet now boys. If they're sleeping, you don't want to wake them." Mrs. Weasley, Fred, and George were just outside room 221 and they had just been dying to see Harry since the battle. Fred (or George) rolled his eyes and slowly twisted the door handle. Ginny and Tonks were the only ones awake. Ginny was sitting next to Tonks' bed, as Tonks' back still hurt when she put to much strain on it. The two women were deep in conversation.

When Fred and George walked in, Ginny got up and hugged them both in one fierce hug. Then the three of them started jabbering about food and care, and Molly realized she wouldn't get a word in. She went over to talk to Tonks. Harry woke up sometime between the time the three of them got there and the time they left, so he was pounced on.

They all talked for a while, until a nurse came in with a tray of food. Molly and the twins left. They woke up Sirius. Then they all ate and talked to each other for a very long time. Eventually Sirius and Tonks fell asleep. Harry pulled Ginny down on to the bed and kissed her. "I love you" they said together. Harry fell asleep instantly. Ginny lay there with her head on his chest, thinking. Eventually, she too, fell asleep.

_Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all grabbed a piece of luggage and walked out the door of the leaky cauldron to hail the knight bus. They rode to Hogwarts, and thanked Stan. (He had been released that summer.) _

_They walked through the oak front doors in the middle of breakfast. The room went deathly silent as they walked in. Harry took Ginny's free hand, and the two of them dropped the trunks and cages they were carrying. Harry led them up to the staff table. Every student's eyes followed him and Ginny. He stood right in the middle of the table, in front of professor McGonagall. _

_She nodded, and said "Acid pop." Ginny looked confused, but Harry nodded back. "We didn't touch anything. Harry nodded again. Harry turned, and his eyes swept across every person in the hall. Ginny bit her lip and led Harry back to Ron and Hermione. _

"_Let's go." Ron and Harry led the way, as they had been to Dumbledore's office too many times to count. "Acid pop." The four of them loaded their luggage and themselves on to the moving stairs. When they got to the top, they took a moment to look at each other. Harry opened the door, and they walked in. _

_The room was bright with sunlight. There were books everywhere. They put their luggage right by the door, and walked to the center of the room. Harry and Ginny went up the closest flight of stairs, and Ron and Hermione had a look around the bottom floor. Hermione walked over to the nearest bookshelf, not knowing Ron was watching her. She looked for an interesting title, and thought she'd find something in _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts: an Expanded Edition_. So she stretched to grab it, but couldn't quite reach. Ron hurried over to help her out, but she pulled away. _

"_I don't need any of your help, I can do it myself thanks."_

_Ron muttered, "I seem to recall you having trouble."_

"_What?"_

"_Nothing"_

"_Oh you're such a prat." _

"_I'M A PRAT? I WAS TRYING TO HELP!"_

"_I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOUR HELP!" the Weasley temper was getting to her. "NOR DO I WANT IT. YOU ARE AN INSUFF-" _

"_I'm done." Was all Ron said, but Hermione stopped yelling. _

"_Done what?"_

"_Arguing." And then he kissed her. Hard. He kissed her like the Atomic bomb was falling right above their heads. And Hermione kissed back. Right then, Harry came down to see why they stopped yelling._

When Harry woke up, he started laughing. He looked around the room, and saw that there was a tray of food beside his bed. He looked behind him to see Sirius at his bedside. "Sirius." was all he could say.

" I guess you want an explanation." Harry shook his head. Sirius gave him a puzzled look. Then Harry took his uninjured arm, and threw it around his godfather. Sirius hugged him back, and they both started crying. Ginny woke up and hugged Harry from behind. Harry started laughing, and then all three of them were laughing, crying, and hugging at the same time.

Finally, Ginny started eating, and they broke apart. "Now, I want an explanation."

**I'm back! Hope you liked it! I just started writing chapter 14, but the typing's going slower. I'll probably catch up by chapter… 16. Then things will go even slower. Just a warning. Read and Review please! I know I was going to say something else… (5 minute pause) ohh! MILD SPOILER! Chapters 12-14 go pretty fast with not much detail. Then the next chapters will go MUCH slower… I have so many ideas. But after that… I have no ideas for after Hermione's and Gordec's Hollow. March though July are blank exept for a few scattered event. I don't want another 2 month skip, so random ideas may help. If I use your idea, I'll credit you! So hang on for chapter 10, and go get a life! (because if you read/ write fanfiction, you have none) not saying that's a bad thing**


	10. Snuffles

**Sorry the explanation is so short and sucky. **

Sirius sighed and started talking.

"Ok. The short version though. Well the last spell "Belli" shot at me was a stunner, right? So I went though the veil conscious and everything. I hit my head on the way down, so I had this horrid headache for months. I," he sighed again " I thought I'd never get revived. I was getting hungry. So I guess this guy was an unspeakable, but he came through the veil and revived me. I never saw his face, never got to thank him. He didn't even stay to see if I moved. He just disapperated.

"When I went to Grimmauld Place, it was evacuated. I didn't know my name had been cleared though, so I changed into a dog, and started stealing papers. What I did see was bad, but I stared at one paper so long people started staring. I didn't even care if people saw me or not. I thought I could die right there. I started circling the paper that said Dumbledore had died. I decided I had to find you.

"I wrote the Dursleys, they didn't even write back, so I figured you weren't there. I owled Hogwarts, they said you have left. I fought in the battle, got hit, woke up in St. Mungo's." He smiled, and lay back down on his bed. Harry followed suit, and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

"_Oh!" Hermione leapt off Ron and went back to the book shelf that started it all, and tried to get the book again. She hadn't grown any taller by making out with Ron. Ron climbed off the couch, with less grace, put his arm around her waist. He grabbed the book for her, and Harry went upstairs smiling. _

_But Harry's visit to the observatory was short lived. "Harry!" he ran down the stairs at the sound of Hermione's voice. She was holding a book in her hands. "Look at this." Harry walked over and read the passage she indicated. Ginny came downstairs also, and Ron read over Hermione's shoulder. _

_It was a passage about the Riddle house. Ron looked at Harry. "The Horcruxes?" Harry nodded._

"_But," Ginny said, "Isn't that too obvious?"_

_But Harry had an answer for her. "The most secret things are in the most obvious places. Dumbledore's letter to my Aunt Petunia was on her bedside for ten years. Ron raised his eyebrows, and Harry shrugged. _

"_Well," said Hermione, "Looks like we've got a trip to Voldie's old home ahead of us." Harry sighed. _

"_Oh, fun." He said, sarcasm dripping off his voice. Harry led Ginny back upstairs by the waist with a "Look at that some more."_

_Ron collapsed onto the couch. Hermione kissed him on the check, then started to lean back up, but Ron caught her. He put one hand on the back of her head, and the other on her back. She fell down onto him. Her leg fell between his legs. She gasped in the back of her throat, but Ron just kissed her harder._

**Dun Dun Dun. I changed a couple word in chapter 2, and I changed the italics of the dreams. Go back and reread the end of it. (the remus and tonks part)**


	11. The Riddle House

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I'm in the process of getting a new computer, and it's not working to well. Hopefully by the next time I update, I'll have my new computer.**

After he was finished eating, he got up and looked around. His arm was in a sling, so it didn't hurt, because he couldn't move it much. He looked over at Ginny, and walked out of the room. There was a noise behind him, and he spun around, wand in hand. "Harry!" whispered Ginny. Harry put his wand in his back pocket and sighed. Ginny fell into his arms, well, arm. They stood outside the room snogging for a moment, then walked around a little holding hands.

As they were walking, they almost ran into the Minister. "Sorry Sir!" was the first thing out of Ginny's mouth. But Mr. Scrimgouer didn't seem to notice. He just looked at Harry.

"Harry Potter." He grabbed Harry's upper arms. He stared at Harry for a few moments, then walked off. Harry smiled. Then Ginny said they should head back, so they did. Tonks was up, and she sighed when they walked in.

"Where were you? I was worried." Ginny smiled, and Tonks rolled her eyes. "Tell me were and when you go somewhere next time." Harry and Ginny climbed into bed. Ginny went to sleep, but Harry couldn't close his eyes. Apparently, Tonks couldn't either. "Have you ever wanted a monkey?" Harry looked at her quizzically. "I've just always wanted a monkey." They laughed, and Harry fell asleep a few minutes later.

"Gin." Harry whispered. They had just gotten permission from the ministry to search Tom Riddle's old house.

"_No Harry. We've talked about this before. I go where you do." Harry squeezed his eyes shut._

"_Thanks." But before they went, They returned to the flat they had rented. _

"_I just realized something." Said Hermione, "Didn't Tom live in the orphanage?" Harry had, of course, thought of this before. _

"_This is his grandparent's house."_

_Then they apperated to the Riddle house. Only when they were in front of the house, did Harry recognize it. "Harry?" Ginny asked, still holding onto his arm from the side-along apperation. He grimaced at the pain in his scar. _

"_This is the place alright. I've been here before, in dreams." _

"_Three years ago?" asked Ron. Harry nodded. Harry took a few steps forward, until he was at the front door. He pushed the pain aside and opened the door. He grimaced as the pain returned. But he pushed it aside again, and focused on the entryway. The first thing he noticed was all the dust. Ginny still clung to his arm. _

"_Harry and I-" but then she sneezed, but it sounded more like 'ach-e' than 'acho' and Harry thought it was the cutest thing he'd ever heard. _

_He smiled weakly and said "Ginny and I will take downstairs this time." Ron and Hermione looked up the stairway, and slowly started climbing up. _

_Ginny yelled up to them, "Ron, Hermione! No snogging, we have work to do!" Harry laughed and led Ginny into what he thought was the Family room. "So," Ginny questioned, "What should we do?" Harry spotted a bookshelf, pointed it out to Ginny, and shrugged. He took out a book called _Curses and Hexes of the 19th Century_ and Ginny sat beside him on an old couch. As he was skimming through the Table of Contents, they heard a scream and a loud thunk. _

_They heard Ron yell "Hermione!" and ran upstairs. They found a very distressed Ron and an unconscious Hermione in a large bedroom. Hermione was halfway across the room from the wardrobe, but Ron said the last thing he had seen was her touching the handle. Ginny ran over to Hermione's body, and knelt next to Ron. The wardrobe was wide open, and Harry looked inside. He moved a couple long coats aside, and saw a flash of gold. Right in front of him, was a glass._

"_Oh my god." He said out loud. Ron and Ginny both looked back at him. "It's a horcrux. Hufflepuff's goblet."_

**Sorry this chapter's so short. Sorry all my chapters are so short. The next one is a lot longer though. Ok, here's the deal. I won't update chapter 12 until someone flames me. This is my first fanfic, and something has to be wrong with it! Please flame? Anyone! **


	12. Burning Pumpkins

**The process of getting my new computer took a lot longer than I thought it would. But I've got it now!!! ) If I don't get any reviews, I'll still update. But I'll be a lot more enthusiastic about it if I get some. A special surprise, and a long-lost couple.**

_So they apparated to St. Mungo's. Harry, Ginny, and Ron were instructed to stay in the waiting room while the healers "checked Hermione out." They came back awhile later and said they could find nothing wrong with her. "We'll research all we can, but as of now, there's nothing we can do for her." Ron was just in shambles. _

"_I could have been the one to open it. She would have known what to do." Ginny tried to comfort him, and Harry just nodded. "Can I see her?" Ron's voice was just so defeated; Harry actually felt a tear roll down his cheek. The younger healer nodded, and the three of them walked into Hermione's room. It was almost like when she had been petrified. But this time, her eyes were closed and she had a look of peace on her face. There was a stool next to her bed. Ron sat down, held her hand, and cried. _

_The Weasley family, Harry, and even Hermione's parents, passed between St. Mungo's and their homes frequently for the next few months. The healers couldn't help her at all. Ron didn't talk to anyone except Harry and Hermione. Harry and Ginny wouldn't leave each other's side, and Hermione's Mum would start crying at random times. Harry and Ron tried, but they couldn't progress in the Horcrux hunt without her._

_On Halloween night, Ron was alone with Hermione for the first time since the Riddle house. He was lying on her bed beside her. He just talked to her for hours. Recalling the past years, and telling her every detail of how he felt about her, except one thing. He had tears in his eyes. "It's my fault." He gulped. "I love you." For a few moments, Ron just cried into Hermione's hair._

"_Ron?" He stopped crying, and looked right into Hermione's brown eyes. Hermione groaned. "What- Ron," And he kissed her. He held onto her side and didn't let go. Hermione returned the kiss, and memories came tumbling back. After a few long minutes, Ron pulled away from her. He had a huge smile on his face. Hermione asked what time it was. _

"_Halloween night." Hermione gasped, and Ron chuckled. "I can't believe you're ok."_

Hermione woke up with her head on Ron's chest. No, they were both fully dressed. Hermione looked up at Ron, he was still asleep. Hermione then looked over at the clock on the table next to her bed. It was 2:00 a.m. She fell back asleep.

"_Shelsoria" She made sure the shield was intact, and then attacked a death eater. And then a shriek. A shriek so loud, that she dropped to her knees and covered her ears. Just as suddenly as the shriek started, it stopped. She looked up, and all the Death Eaters were gone. She saw Ron and Harry lying close to each other, and heard the order laughing, screaming in joy. She ran over to Harry, and Ron was beside her in an instant._

"_He's still breathing, but barely." The next few hours were filled with people running, shouting, and crying. The wounded were taken to St. Mungo's, and graves were prepared. They found Sirius and put him in Harry's room, even though he wasn't seriously hurt. Then everyone went home to be with their families. At 11:00 pm, Hermione went to take a shower. After she finished washing her hair, there was a knock at the door. "'Mione?" _

"_Ron?"_

"_Can I talk to you?"_

"_Sure." She rinsed her hair, and turned the water off. While she was getting dressed, Ron continued. _

"_I just wanted to say, I- I'm glad you're ok. I love you. You're beautiful. Bloody hell Hermione, you're amazing! I'm just glad this is all over." Hermione hung her towel up, and opened the door. Ron was leaning against the wall to the left of the bathroom door, eyes closed. Hermione kissed him, and Ron's arms held her in a sweet embrace. The lovers were happy, so they stayed like that together for a long time…_

She woke up again to a kiss on the forehead. She looked up at Ron's beaming face. Hermione slid up a little, and kissed Ron on the lips. They pulled apart, and Ron said, "You're amazing. You know that right?" Hermione smiled. Just then Molly walked in. They were in Ron and Harry's room, so she started talking to Ron, not noticing Hermione was there. She started putting clean clothes away. Then she turned towards Ron's bed. Ron's face was bright red; Hermione was on top of him, smiling sweetly.

"I just keep walking into these situations." Hermione giggled, and Ron let out a noise somewhere between a laugh, a cough, and a groan. "Get up," Molly said, "Time for breakfast." In a few days, the two of them went to hogsmead to help put the shops back in order. They came back to find out that Molly, Fred, and George had gone to see Harry, Ginny, Tonks, And Sirius.

"It's ok 'Mione." Ron sighed. "We'll go see them later."

Harry awoke to Hermione and Ginny's simultaneous exited scream. Ginny leapt off the bed and hugged Hermione. Sirius and Tonks stirred, and Harry sat up. Ron hugged Ginny and spun her around, while Hermione jumped on Harry's bed and hugged him. All six of them were smiling and laughing. Ron said " Hey man… You gunna eat that sandwich?" and everyone started laughing again.

Hermione sat cross-legged on Harry's bed, so Ginny sat down on Sirius's. Ron sat on the floor and leaned against Harry's bed. They talked for hours, and ended up lying down where they were, just talking. Ginny fell asleep first.

While they were trying to figure out how to destroy the cup, they stayed at Grimmauld place, so that they had help. Mad-eye eventually figured out how to take the magic out of it. Harry was to destroy it later that night after diner. While they were eating dinner, everything was quiet. But suddenly, Ron shot up, and shouted, "Horcrux!" and ran into the hall. Everyone followed him, even if they didn't know what he was talking about. He stopped in front of an old dresser.

_Harry said "What?" And then Ron started searching through the drawers. Finally, Ron pulled out a heavy locket that he had cleaned two years before. _

"_Horcrux." _

"_Huh." Replied Harry. "I had forgotten." Moody came forward and took the locket from Ron. He flipped it over a couple of times, and then he found a piece of paper wedged into the gaps. _

_He pulled it out, and said to Harry, "Open it." Harry took the locket from Mad-eye, but still couldn't open it. _

_Ginny said "What's on the paper?" Moody opened the paper and looked at it strangely._

"_You fool?" he said, and then Hermione screamed. Out of the paper came a red mist that went into Mad-eye's chest. _

"_Ron!" The paper that Moody dropped was flying through the air towards the locket. Ron caught it, crumpled it up, and stuck it under his shoe. Ginny knelt next to Mad-eye and, with tears in her eyes, said, "He's gone." Harry knotted his face up in frustration, and held the horcrux up to his heart._

**Yay! Long chapter. But I guess that wasn't the best thing that could happen…**


	13. An Interesting Christmas

**I'm sorry It's been so long since I've updated. I'll never leave this story alone so long again!! What happened was, My goal was to Finish _writing _this story by 2007. I got so wrapped up in my story that I hardly ever typed. That still didn't happen though. My goal is to get it done by the time school starts in August. I feel so bad… see, I'm in the middle of chapter 17… But I'm such a slow typer, and I've been so busy. And copying it from a notebook is even harder. But once I get caught up, I want to write a lot of one-shots. HP roleplaying is what I do every single spare second when I'm just sitting somewhere, even when I'm doing something and someone in HP could be doing it. I've got a lot of ideas… On with the show!!!**

_The next few days were full of mourning. One night, about 5 days after Moody died, Hermione, Ginny, Molly, and Tonks, went to Diagon Alley for some 'girl time'. When they came back, Ginny and Harry went up to Ginny's room. Harry lay down of her bed, and Ginny laid next to him. Ginny rested her head on Harry's chest, and Harry put his arm around her. _

"_I got your Christmas present." said Ginny. _

" _Can I have it now?" asked Harry. _

"_No!" Ginny squealed, "You have to wait till December!" _

"_This November?" replied Harry thoughtfully._

"_Harry! Now you have to wait until…Octember!!" They burst out laughing. Ginny loved hearing Harry laugh. It was such a deep, full laugh, and he hardly ever laughed anymore. Ginny curled up next to him. Harry turned over and kissed her. And then some. (You know how these things go…) _

Over the next few days, neither of the four got much sleep. They had frequent visitors; lots of people Harry had never even seen before came by asking for his autograph. His hand was getting better, but he still had trouble writing sometimes.

Sirius was released, found out he was free, and went to Diagon Alley. Tonks could sit up straight, but didn't try walking. Ginny wanted to move to Sirius's bed to give Harry more room, but Harry made her stay. Outside St. Mungo's, life went on. But in that room, nothing really mattered.

_So life went on. They had destroyed the horcrux. It was December 25th, Christmas. Ginny got Harry a snitch, and Harry was playing with it as Ron and Hermione exchanged gifts. Ron got Hermione a silver bracelet. Hermione said it was the most beautiful thing in the world, but Ron just said, "Look what Harry got my sister." _

_Ginny looked over at Harry. "What did you get me?" Harry smiled and handed the package over to her. She opened it, and inside, was a Firebolt. "Harry," she said timidly, "No. You shouldn't have."_

"_I love you." Was all he responded with. Ginny started running her hands up and down the handle, and turning it over. Harry passed a package to Ron, and inside, was another firebolt. _

"_Oh god. Oh god Harry. N- oh. God, Harry, no. Harry!" Harry smiled again. _

"_I got it when you weren't looking." Hermione got both Ron and Ginny Broom Care kits._

"_Did you…" Hermione nodded at Ron's question._

"_Now Hermione," started Harry, "I know you hate heights. So you can ride Ron's-" Ginny giggled, and Ron turned red. _**(AN: D dirty thoughts…)**_"But I did get you these." Inside the package Harry handed her were the hairpins she had been admiring from the really expensive looking store across the street from Madam Malkins. _

"_Oh Harry!" Hermione hugged Harry, who said it was Ron's idea. She hugged him too, and kissed him. That night, Hermione announced that she wanted to go to her parent's house. Harry thought that was a great idea, and that he wanted to go to Gordec's Hollow._

"_I love it here, but I'm afraid we've lingered to long."_

**Well, there's the end of that chap… JK!!!!!!!! (just kidding)**

Tonks was the only one awake when Remus walked in. Tonks sat up in her bed, and Remus said "I'm glad you're feeling better." Remus sat on her bed next to her. They kissed, and Tonks leaned on his chest. She smiled and fell asleep. Remus put his arms around her, and also fell asleep.

_It was the night before the full moon, and a week before Harry and co. left. It was 1:00 in the morning, and Remus thought he was the only one awake. He had been sitting there thinking about Sirius. Then Tonks came in and leaned on his shoulder. _

"_Why don't you love me Remus? I know there's something that you haven't told me."_

"_You wouldn't believe me if I told you."_

"_Try me." Replied Tonks defiantly._

_Remus looked into Tonks' eyes. "I'm not Remus Lupin." _**(AN: Dramatic pause.)**_Tonks stayed silent. "My name is James Potter and I'm still mourning over the loss of my wife." Tonks raised an eyebrow, she didn't believe him after all. _

_Remus sighed. "Not all switching spells are used physically. Remus…wanted to take an extra precaution. And…and, and Lily was good at spells. Charms. Lily was good at everything." James sighed. Tonks stood up. "Tonks." James whispered._

"_I feel really stupid." Was all Tonks could say, and then she ran from the room._

_Everyone ended up being at the diner table that night. _**(AN: It _was_ 1:00 in the morning.)**_Tonks spoke up, "You have to tell him." Tonks looked into Remus' eyes, and all she saw was sadness and confusion. He leaned in and kissed Tonks. Everything went silent. They pulled apart, and Tonks said, "No. Not until you tell him."_

"_Tell who what?" asked Harry._

_Remus sighed. "You know what, I'll just tell everybody. Does anybody know what my middle name is?"_

"_John?"_

"_Jack?"_

"_Jake?"_

"James?" 

"_Yes. Hermione was right. Hermione's always right." _Kind of like Lily_ he thought. _

"_Remus James Lupin." Said Ginny._

"_No," stated Remus, "That's wrong." Ginny looked confused. "I'm not Remus Lupin." A few of the Weasleys gasped, and Arthur reached for his wand. "OK Tonks, that's all the confidence I had. Harry, I need to talk to you alone." _

_But Arthur was suspicious now. "Not until you tell us who you really are."_

"_Let him." Tonks was on his side. So Harry and Remus walked into the living room._

"_Just one question," Said Harry. "Are you the same person who's been Remus since I've known you?"_

Remus nodded. "I've been Moony for 16 and ½ years." Harry didn't say anything, so Remus continued. "Lily, your mother, was good at spells. Charms were her specialty. Are you familiar with the switching spell? Harry nodded, and they both stayed silent for the next few minutes. "I don't know how to say it." Remus said finally.

"_Then just say it." Replied Harry._

"_It's not exactly something you can just say."_

"_Everything is something you can just say."_

"_Imjamespotter." He said quickly. Harry just looked at him. "I'm James Potter." He said slower this time. Harry's eyes widened. He touched his father's arm, and somehow knew he was telling the truth. Remus smiled, and grabbed Harry's arm back. They embraced, and Harry started crying. After a few moments, they started laughing. They started jabbering about exactly what happened 16 years ago, and Ginny. And just anything they could talk about. _

_Then Tonks walked in. Remus smiled, got up, and hugged her. Then they all sat down on the couch, Remus in the middle. Ginny came in a couple seconds afterwards. _

"_Harry-" Ginny started, but Harry jumped off the couch and kissed her. Ginny blushed. _

"_Come sit with us, Gin." Said Harry. Harry sat back down on the couch, with Ginny on his lap. _

_Remus' eyes widened. "What time is it?"_

"_About 5:30. Why?" Remus ran out of the room, and Ginny looked at Tonks, confused. Tonks gazed out the window and gasped. "The full moon's tonight, and we all forgot."_

**I hope you enjoyed the longer chapter. Again, I'm sorry for not updating for a REALLY long time. Oh, and from now on, I will try to refer to James when he is mentally doing something, like thinking. But I will refer to Remus when he does something physically, like touch someone. Hope to put my next chapie up A LOT sooner than this. See you soon.**


	14. Everyone Can Know

James went to his room on the full moon. He locked his door, put a silencing charm on the room, and transformed. He wouldn't tell anyone, but he had gotten so used to Sirius being there in just two years, and transforming without him was still hard for him. Without a potion, or a friend, he hurt himself more than he used to. Out in the living room, Tonks, Harry, and Ginny were still talking.

"_You can't tell anyone, and you can't think about it when you go to sleep. There are a million ways You-Know-Who could get this information." Harry nodded._

_Ginny looked confused, and asked, "What information?" But Harry didn't seem to hear her. _

"_I just realized how dangerous this could turn out to be." It was Tonks' turn to nod gravely. Ginny was still confused. Harry distractedly said, "Remus is James." Ginny was __**still**__ confused._

_Tonks could tell that Harry was in deep thought so she said, "James is alive. Remus and James used a switching spell on their bodies before James - well - Remus, died. Oh, and you can't tell anyone." Ginny was just sitting there with her mouth open and her eyes wide. Tonks chuckled. Ginny leaned against Harry, and he absent-mindedly put his arms around her. Tonks went to bed, but Harry and Ginny ended up sleeping on the couch._

_The next morning, Harry woke up to a scream._

Harry woke up with a gasp. Then he looked over at Tonks' bed and saw James sleeping beside her. He smiled. He managed to sneak into the bathroom at the side of the room without waking anybody up. He took a shower, and then sat on the side of his bed, just thinking. His arm was getting a lot better. Tonks could probably walk if she tried. (She hadn't yet) Ginny was fine. They would have to face the world sometime.

He looked over at James and Tonks, and thought; _Their children are going to be so weird. _He chuckled. He shook Ginny awake, and kissed her. It was long and sweet. More of a lips touching, I'm here kind of thing than an actual kiss. But it made Harry feel ten times better. They pulled apart after a few moments, and put their foreheads together. They wrapped their arms around each other, and pulled as close together as they could get.

"I love you Ginny."

"I love you too."

A few minutes later, Mrs. Weasley came in alone. Harry and Ginny quickly jumped up, and Harry hugged Molly. She asked how he was doing, and Harry thought about it for a couple seconds. His arm was in a hard cast, and it didn't hurt anymore. He finally made up his mind. "I think it's time I came home." Ginny smiled, and Molly almost crushed him in a hug. Ginny went over to Tonks and James and got them both up.

Harry walked over to them, and whispered in Tonks's ear, "So, Mum, want to try walking?" She blushed.

Molly still didn't know about James, so she whispered back, "I'm too young to be your Mother."

Harry stood up straight, and said, "The world is a strange, twisted place." He held out his hand for Tonks. She took it, and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She could do that, at least. Harry pulled her up, and she leaned into him for support. She hadn't been up for a while, so even though her back was strong, her legs were really weak.

James ran to his wife, and took her around the waist. Harry let her lean on his father. "I know," said James excitedly, "Get on my feet."

"What?"

"Put your feet on top of my feet, facing away from me. Then your legs can get used to this, but I'll have a good grip on you the whole time." Tonks did what he said, and then he started walking, slowly. "Just walk with me." So Tonks bent her legs with James, keeping a tight grip on James's arms. Her legs were very wobbly. It was like the first time someone gets on skates, or goes without skating for a while. Like a baby trying to walk. But it's always easier to learn the second time.

She was stronger soon, and she tried standing up on her own. She wobbled a bit and had to hold on to James. She turned around and held onto one of James's hands. She took very slow, deliberate steps. She started to go a little faster after a few minutes. She let go of James's hand, and walked on her own. She spun around, and shouted, "James! I did it!" She put her hand over her mouth, realizing what she just said. Ginny's eyes widened, and Harry's gaze kept shifting between James and Molly. Molly just looked confused, as if not understanding what was said.

James glanced at the stricken look on Tonks's face, and chuckled. "It's alright, Nymph. Everyone can know now." He explained the whole thing to Molly, who crushed him in a hug. "That reminds me Harry," said James, turning to face him, "Your birthday's tomorrow. I certainly think it's time we went home."

_It was Tonks who had screamed. Harry and Ginny ran towards her. James was bleeding from a nasty looking head wound. Tonks had stopped the bleeding, but there was still a lot of blood. Hermione came running through with a vial, and filled it with werewolf blood. Ginny gave her a kind of 'How could you be thinking of that' look. Hermione looked back, and said, "Werewolf blood is very rare, and too expensive for me. I need it." Ginny didn't even want to know for what. She had a feeling she would find out soon._

_Arthur came running, and they managed to get James to his bed. Hermione left. A few minutes later, everyone was sitting in the room, and Hermione came running back in. "It's ready! We just have to wait until he wakes up to see if it works." _

_James picked that exact moment to wake up. Ron commented on this, and Hermione just rolled her eyes at him. She handed James a glass of some murky liquid. "For the pain."_

_He took it, and coughed. "It's thick. It doesn't really taste like anything I know." He looked up at Hermione's beaming face. "It wasn't just for the pain, was it?"_

**Alright, that's the end of that chapter. Right after I post this though, I'm gunna go type the next chapter. It could be up by tomorrow! I really want to finish typing this by the 21****st****, so I'm ****actually**** going to work on it this time. Bye for now, hope you liked!**


	15. Home

Ginny wasn't in his arms when he woke up the next morning.

He smelled brisket and pumpkin pie. He inhaled, and whispered, "Home." When Harry turned on his side, he saw a mass up red hair. But it wasn't Ginny.

"Wake up sleepy! It's 5:00 already!" No wonder Mrs. Weasley was already making breakfast. Ron was kneeling next to his bed. Harry smiled and hugged him. It wasn't until he walked into the living room that he realized everyone was there for his birthday. James and Tonks were snuggled together on a chair. Professor McGonagall was in a rocking chair. Bill and a very pregnant Fleur were on the couch next to Charlie. Fred, Angelina, George, Katie, and Hermione were sitting on the floor. Assorted people from the order were there to, people who had lived. Ron sat down to Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley went to stand by Minerva and Arthur.

Almost everyone was paired up. He looked around, asked, "Where's Gin-" and yelped as an arm snaked around him. He turned around, and stared right at Ginny's beaming face. He smiled, and kissed her. "Hey."

"Hey." They smiled and kissed again. Just as they were about o sit down, Mrs. Weasley called diner. Everyone went and sat at the enlarged Weasley table, and tried to decide what to eat first. There wasn't only brisket, but corn, mashed potatoes, chicken, pickles, tomato slices, and some other things. After everyone finished eating, an hour later, Mrs. Weasley brought out pies. Everyone claimed they were too full to eat anymore, but everyone had at least one piece of pie anyway. Harry was glad he ate his favorite pie first. After one slice of blueberry pie, he was sure he would never have to eat again.

After that, mostly everyone talked. Some people went to sleep. One of those people was Remus Lupin, who didn't have to worry anymore.

_He wondered what Hermione had up her sleeve. At 7:00, everyone left his room, Hermione crossed her fingers, and James locked his door. Hermione prayed that the potion would work. James looked out his window and saw the full moon rising. He closed his eyes… and nothing happened. He opened his eyes, and looked down at his hands. His hands. He touched his hair. His hair. He looked out his window, and saw the full moon, high in the sky. He hadn't changed. _

_He smiled, and dared opened the door to his room. Hermione was standing right in front of him, beaming. She hugged him, and cried out, "It worked!" Tonks came out from behind the door, a tear in her eye. _

"_I didn't think it would work." _

_James looked at Hermione, with a look of confusion on his face. "What did you do?"_

_Hermione smiled up at him. "I cured you." Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley had also stayed in the hallway. Hermione shrugged, "It's a long story, and a potion with a lot of ingredients." Everyone looked at her, shocked. "I wrote them down!"_

_James hugged Tonks, and they kissed. It only lasted a few seconds, but to them, it seemed like forever._

Ron came into Hermione and Ginny's room, and Ginny left. Hermione smiled at him, and he sat down next to her on her bed. They sat there looking at each other for a couple moments, then they kissed.

Ron sighed, and said, "Alright, don't stop me once I start." Hermione nodded. "You're beautiful, smart, fun, loving, amazing, and just all around perfect. You make everything around you shine, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up with you, I want to eat with you everyday. I want you to marry me."

He pulled a small box out of his pocket. Inside was a ring with a silver band and a purple gem. It was almost identical to Ginny's, but her's was gold and red. Ron, seeming to read her mind, said, "We got them at the same time."

"Then why did you wait so long? Yes!" They kissed, and Ron slipped the ring on Hermione's finger.

Ginny walked back into her room to find Ron and Hermione snogging. Ron jumped up, smiled, and ran out of the room. Ginny raised an eyebrow, and Hermione had the biggest smile on her face. "Alright, what happened?"

Hermione giggled, and held out her left hand. Ginny squealed, and ran over to her.

Ron walked back to his room, and Harry was standing in the doorway. He raised his eyebrows, and Ron smiled.

"_Thanks Ernie." They were at Gordec's Hallow. It looked like any normal city, with one exception. It was completely silent, and the only thing moving was the wind. The Knight bus was gone, so they trudged on. Ginny clung to Harry's arm. The familiar presence was soothing, and it made him smile, almost. He hardly understood the concept anymore. Why smile over so a little thing, when so much bad was happening in the world around him?_

"_Hey! You there! They all jumped. A middle-aged man was walked towards them. _

"_Erm," Began Harry. _

"_Who are you?" asked the man. Harry looked into the man's eyes, and saw only curiosity, not threat. _

"_This is my fiancé Ginny, my best friend Ron, and his girlfriend Hermione. I'm Harry." _

"_Bless my soul! You're the Potter's little boy." _

"_You knew my parents?"_

"_We were best fiends! It's a wonder I didn't see it before, You're the spitting image of your father. Except… You've you're mother's eyes."_

_Harry smiled. "Thanks." The man chuckled. He had a high-pitched laugh, which really offset his low voice. Harry was semi suspicious of him, but thought nothing more of it. The man directed Harry to his parent's house with a word of caution._

"_Strange things happen in that house. Your parents died without a scratch on them. You just disappeared. It made every one leave this town. But I'm and optimist. I believe this town can return to what it once was. Good luck."_

_Harry nodded, and the four of them went on. They turned the corner, onto a nice little street, with nice little houses, then, a pile of rubble. Strangely enough, the door and doorframe were still standing. Ron looked over at Harry, who had tears in his eyes. Ginny walked over to the door, and opened it. Ron smiled. Ginny always did the oddest things. _

"_Hermione! Come look at this!" Harry was crying a bit more violently now, and Ron was still trying to comfort him, but Hermione ran over to the door. She looked through the doorframe and saw something other than a pile of rubble. She was looking into a huge room, with red and gold furniture. She walked into the kitchen. Every dish was cleaned and put away except for one. It had Halloween cookies on it. She was about to grab one, when she heard Ginny scream. She ran up the staircase, and found Ginny outside a room that had a faint green glow coming from it. _

_She stepped closer to Ginny, but then stopped. She saw a cloaked figure standing over a woman with red hair. It was a nursery. The cloaked man had his wand pointed at a baby. A baby with black hair and green eyes. Hermione shut her eyes as a green light filled the room. When she opened her eyes, she saw Ginny on the floor sobbing. She ran into the nursery, and Harry was crying loudly Hermione stepped over the empty cloak, and touched the baby. Then everything disappeared. The only thing left was a pile of rubble, and a crying Ginny. _

_Ron ran over to them. "What the bloody hell just happened?" Hermione ran over to where the kitchen used to be, saying, "I read about this in a book once. When houses are destroyed by dark magic, they portals are sometimes left behind, preserving the house forever. Ron looked at her quizzically, as she picked up an unbroken plate. The plate that the cookies had been on. "I don't know what's so special about this plate, but it's important." _

_Harry looked dup, and went over to her. He grabbed the plate, and said, "This is a horcrux." _

"_What?"_

_Harry looked at the plate for a couple seconds, then seemed to snap out of a trance. "I don't know." Ginny walked over to Harry and cried into his shoulder. Harry just held her. Ron and Hermione examined the plate, and no one noticed the strange old man walking up to them. _

"_I told you strange things happen at that house." He pulled out a wand, and pointed it at Harry's chest. Harry grabbed Ginny and apperated away, Ron and Hermione a second behind._

**Dun Dun Dun. I only have two chapters left. I'll post the next one tomorrow and the last one Friday. I'm so excited, aren't you? **


	16. Families

_Harry clung to Ginny tightly, even after they were safely in front of Hogwarts Ron and Hermione had landed right beside them. "Harry," whispered Ginny._

"_What the bloody hell was that?" exclaimed Ron. But Harry just sat there, eyes closed, breathing heavily. After a few moments, Harry got up and said quietly, "I'm sorry. It's just, I don't know Ron. I was a bit suspicious of him at first, but…" Ginny hugged Harry and the four of them walked up to the big front door's of Harry's life, Harry's safe Haven, and the safest place the could be right now. Harry rapped on the door, twice. In a second, Professor McGonagall was at the door, ushering them in. It was diner time. Luna rushed over to Ginny, hugging her. _

_Later that night, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna were in the library. Ginny and Luna were in a corner giggling, and Harry, Ron and Hermione were looking stuff up. Neville was trying to help, but kept knocking books over. Every time Neville would knock a stack over, Luna would look up and smile. Sometimes, Neville would look at her, and smile back. Once they were done in the library, it was almost time for them to go to bed. So they all went up to the Griffindor common room. (Except for Luna.) Ron and Hermione went up to their respective dormitories. Harry sat down to study some spells, and Ginny stopped Neville to talk to him._

_Neville and Ginny sat down on the couch, while Harry curled up on the oversized armchair, listening intently. "So..." Ginny started, "You like Luna, right?" Harry almost choked on the butter beer he was drinking, and Neville turned red. "Just asking!" exclaimed Ginny._

"_So do you?" asked Harry._

_Neville looked at him and said timidly, "Yes."_

_Ginny smiled, and said, "I really think Luna likes you." Neville smiled. Ginny nodded, and Harry raised his eyebrows slightly. Ginny went up to her dormitory, as did Harry. Neville came up a few minutes later, and plopped down on his bed._

"_Do you really think she likes me, Harry?"_

_Ron and Semus looked at him quizzically, but Harry said, "I don't know, Neville. Ginny seems to think so, and she's usually right about these things. And Luna is her best friend."_

_Ron's eyes widened. "Loony Lovegood likes you?" _

"_Don't call her that!" exclaimed Neville._

"_And you like her?" inquired Semus._

_Neville crossed his arms. "She's beautiful, smart, interesting, unique…"_

_Semus snorted. "You got that right."_

Harry glared at him, and said "Oh, go snog Lavender Brown!" Semus blushed, and Ron hit him playfully.

Harry woke up, and just lay there. He knew he should get up, and then realized he didn't have anything to do. Usually he had to research, practice spells, anything. After a few minutes just lying in bed, he got up and got dressed. Of course, Ginny chose to walk in while had on only boxers and a t-shirt. Ginny blushed, and covered her eyes.

"What?" asked Harry as he put his jeans on. "It's not like you've never seen me without pants on before."

"Harry!" she exclaimed.

"What? It's… oh. Hi Ron.

Ginny put her head in her hands. Ron shook his head and said hastily, "You know, just… don't tell me. I don't want to know. I just don't want to hear about it." Harry smiled innocently, and Ginny laughed silently. Well, at least she tried to do it silently. "We're going to go play Quidditch."

Harry grabbed his firebolt, and they ran outside in the backyard. Harry, Ron, Fred, and Angelina were on one team. Ginny, Charlie, George, and Katie were on the other. It was the first game of Quidditch any of them had played in over a year, but they got back into it quickly. It ended up being the most fun game of Quidditch Harry had ever played.

_The next day during third hour- they both had a break- Neville and Luna were in the library. Instead of studying, Neville found himself staring at Luna. Once, when Luna glanced at him, she smiled. Neville smiled back. Luna moved over next to him, and said "Hello." _

_Neville smiled. "Hi." _

"_So…" They both said at the same time. They both laughed. _

"_IthinkIreallylikeyou." Neville said quickly._

_Luna stared at his face for a couple seconds, then said, "You seem nervous, tense even." She giggled. "And you were talking to fast for me to understand, which suggests that you're nervous. What did you say?"_

_Neville shook his head. "I don't get you Luna."_

"_No one does."_

"_But I'd like too." Luna looked surprised. "I want to understand what you talk about. I want to know what you think. I really like you Luna." Luna-for the first time Neville had ever seen- actually blushed. _

_She smiled and said, "I really like you too, Neville." They smiled at each other, and Neville scooted a little closer to her. _

"_So, what are you working on?" _

"_Well, I have to finish a potions essay."_

_Neville grimaced. "I was going to say 'I'll help you,' but you are probably better at potions than I am." _

_They both laughed again, and Luna said, "Well, I do have a herbology project I'm working on." Neville perked up, and they worked on that for the next hour, not even noticing when they were both late for their next class._ _For Neville had given Luna her first kiss._

Tonks came into the kitchen, twirling around. She ran into the corner of the table, and fell into Mrs. Weasley. She giggled, and Molly asked her what had her so excited. Every one at the table looked at Tonks. When she realized that everyone in the house was at the table at the particular moment, she blushed and whispered her news in Molly's ear.

Molly squealed and hugged Tonks. There was a collective 'What?!' From the table, but Molly and Tonks just replied, 'Nothing.'

Later that day, James and Tonks were talking in the living room, not knowing that Katie, Angelina, Ginny, and Hermione were in the hallway and could hear them.

"Come on." Urged James, "You have to tell me."

"I know." Said Tonks. A couple seconds later, it just burst out. "I'm pregnant!" James just stared at her, as if unsure he heard her correctly. The four girls were frozen at the door. James had a tear in her eye as he hugged his wife.

_Neville came back to the common room that night looking very happy. He sat down on the couch, and Ginny sat next to him. "So..."_

"_I kissed Luna." Ginny squealed, and hugged Neville. Harry came into the portrait hole then._

"_I guess I'll just leave you two alone then." He said._

_Ginny glared at him, and said "He's got a girlfriend anyway." _

"_That's great Neville!" Harry looked at Ginny. "Remus asked Tonks to marry him." Ginny got up and hugged Harry. "It's almost like I'm getting my family back." They kissed, and Neville went upstairs._


	17. Alone?

_The next morning at breakfast, Neville took Harry aside. "Luna and I want to come with you."_

"_Neville…" Harry shook his head. "I never wanted anyone to come with me. You have to understand that." _

_But Neville was determined. "We really want to help." Just then, Ginny and Luna walked up to Harry, arm in arm. _

"_Luna and Neville want… oh. Hi, Neville." Neville nodded a greeting._

"_I know." said Harry._

"_So," continued Ginny, "When are the six of us leaving?"_

"_The four of us." _

_Ginny walked up closer to Harry, letting go of Luna's arm. "The six of us."_

"_The Four of us." Harry said, with a little aggravation in his voice._

"_The SIX of us." Ginny said, louder._

"_ONE OF US!" Harry shouted. _

_Ginny whispered, "Harry," but he just pushed her aside, and ran past._

Tonks pulled Harry aside that night before dinner. She led him into the living room, and sat down on the couch. Tonks took a hold of Harry's hand, and said, "You have a sibling on the way." Harry just looked at her, confused.

She put her other hand on her stomach. "I'm pregnant."

Harry smiled, and hugged her tightly. "I can't believe it! Actually…. I can." They both laughed. "I'm so happy for you and dad." He loved having a father to call his own. He hugged his stepmother again, and they both walked into the kitchen. Tonks sat next to her husband, almost knocking over the chair, and Harry next to his fiancé. Tonks kissed James, and they smiled at each other. Harry smiled at them, and Ginny leaned over towards him.

"What is it?" She whispered into his ear, sending a slight chill down his spine. Harry just smiled and told her it was nothing.

Later that night, they were laying together on his bed talking. Ginny brushed a lock of hair out of Harry's face, and said, "So, what made you so happy today at dinner?"

"I'm going to be a brother."

"I know."

Harry looked at her, and said, "What?" very surprised.

"She didn't actually tell me. I overheard her telling James." Harry shook his head and kissed her. They fell asleep together like that, much to Ron's surprise when he walked in an hour later.

_Harry was crying. Sobbing, really. And he didn't even know why. Was it because he didn't want to leave his friends behind? Was it because he had a fight with Ginny, his Ginny? Then he realized it was his friends who had gotten him through everything. Without Hermione, her would have never been able to get through any of this. Without Ron, he would have fallen into depression. And without Ginny… His mind lingered on her. Ginny's beautiful hair. The way her eyes sparkled when she laughed. "Ginny." At that moment, she came barging into his room. _

"_You're such a git! All they-"_

"_Ginny."_

"_They just want to…"_

"_Ginny." She didn't say anything else, so Harry kept talking. "I'm sorry. I've been thinking, and… I'm sorry."_

"_Well, " said Ginny haughtily, "That's a start at least." They looked at each other for a long moment. _

_Harry had a fresh tear in his eye as he choked out, "I don't want to go on alone!" Ginny's gaze softened. She pushed him down on his bed and kissed him. Harry was still crying, but Ginny didn't mind. She ran her hands through his hair, and down his sides, trying to comfort him. She sighed, and laid her head down on his chest. At that moment, Neville walked in. _

_They both jumped up, and Neville whispered, "Sorry." He saw Harry's tears, and turned away nervously. _

_Harry collected himself as best he could, and said "What is it Neville?"_

_Neville mumbled something, then said, "We don't think you should go on alone."_

_Harry sighed. He walked over to Neville and put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't want to go on alone. I was angry and I overreacted. The six of us should lie low at Hermione's for a while, and try to find out where Nagini is."_

_Neville and Ginny both smiled. "Sounds like a plan to me."_

**ZOMG. I know I havn't updated in forever. I B. E. G. for forgivness. I'll have the _last_ chapte rup soon. I'm gunna go type it now, I promise. I'm gunna have alot of little random one shots up after this. I'm going to work on the sequal to this enterly on the computer, so don't expect it promptly.**


	18. Trouble

**So this isn't my last chapter, sue me. The next one defiantly will be though, so don't get your knickers in a twist. I hate this story, and I just want it to be over!!!! Stay tuned for better shit after I'm finished with this. But have fun criticizing me now! **

"_Hermione, you do realize that this is three more people than you said it would be." _

_Hermione smiled. "It's called magic, Mother!"_

"_Can you fit in 5 more people than expected?"_

"_Yes Mum, I can fit in…. 5?" From behind her mother appeared a middle aged a woman, a couple years younger than her mother. She smiled slightly, and a seven year old appeared behind her. Hermione looked surprised for a moment, then cried out "Aunt Kayla! Cassandra!" She ran into her house, picked up her cousin, and kissed her Aunt on the cheek. Cassie hugged her older cousin as hard as a seven year old could. Hermione kissed her on the forhead, then addressed her Aunt, "It's been ages! I haven't seen Cassie since her 4__th__ birthday. When did you get here?"_

_Her Aunt smiled. "Around New Year's. It's been 15 days we've waited for you…" She finally seemed to notice the three teenage boys dragging in luggage , and two girls trailing behind with minimal purse and bag. "And who are these people? Friends of your's, I presume?"_

"_No, Aunt Kayla," She said sarcastically. "They're total strangers that I hired to carry my luggage." Everyone laughed. "Yes Aunt Kayla," continued Hermione, "This is Harry, my boyfriend Ron, his sister Ginny, her best friend Luna, and Luna's boyfriend Neville." They all went inside. Hermione extended her room for Ginny and Luna, and added another room to her house with magic for the boys. They already had one guest room, so everyone ended up fitting. _

_The six of them finished putting away their things just as Mrs. Granger called them down for dinner. Hermione's mum was a really good cook, almost as good as Mrs. Weasley, and the meal was great. _

_After dinner, the six teenagers gathered in the living room. "Alright." Started Harry, "What we need to do is figure out how to get to Nagini. The problem is, none of us know the hell how. We don't know where she even might be, and even if we did know, we don't know how close Voldemort would be. Neville, Ron, you guys _have_ to get used to it." _

_Just then, Mrs. Granger, Hermione's Aunt, and Cassie came into the room. Cassandra ran up to Ron and jumped in his lap. She giggled, and said "I like your hair." She tugged on it softly, and Ron laughed. _

"_Thanks, I like your's too." _

_Hermione, who was sitting next to them on the couch, smiled and said, "You know, I like Ron's hair too." She tickled Cassie, and leaned on Ron's shoulder. She looked up, and just before her lips touched Ron's, Cassie giggled. Hermione laughed, and looked down, which resulted in Ron kissing her nose. This made Cassie laugh even harder, and Hermione barley suppressed a giggle. Her nose was cold anyway, and a mixture of Ron's lips and embarrassment fixed that. _

_Kayla picked up Cassie and said, "Come on, it's time for bed." _

_Then Hermione said "We should all get to bed, tomorrow's going to be a long day." _

_That night, Ron woke up to a muffled scream. He glanced to the bed beside him, and saw that Harry was thrashing around in his sleep again. Ron debated on whether or not to wake him up. He could be dreaming about something important like the time he dreamt about Ron's father, or he could just be having a bad dream. But he was robbed of having to make that decision when Harry woke up of his own accord. He jumped up and said to Ron, "I know where Nagini is!"_

Around noon August 3rd, there was aloud knock at the door. Harry and Ron were the only two people near the front door, so Ron answered the door with Harry close behind. "Charlie!"

"Hey Ron. You know Justin. Oh! Hi Harry. This is Justin, my - well, I guess you could call him my roommate."

That was when Harry noticed a man behind Charlie. He looked like he was Charlie's age, maybe a year older. He had long, curly black hair, but it lacked the blue sheen that Harry's had, which lead him to believe it was dyed. He had large eyes and a small nose, and a tiny stud in his ear. Harry thought he looked emo, almost gothic, until he flashed the biggest smile he had ever seen and said "Hi! Yeah, it's pretty much roommate. Charlie and I are both to poor to afford an apartment of our own, and we knew each other during school. So when Charlie's not out working his _arse_ off in Romania, we live together."

Ron chuckled, then stated, "That still doesn't explain what you're doing here."

Charlie and Justin glanced at each other. Then Justin said, "That's a longer story."

They all had dinner together; The Weasleys, Hermione, Tonks, Remus, Harry and Justin. Charlie and Justin told them that their landlord had to get rid of some of his land, and that a few of their neighbors had lost their houses too. Mrs. Weasley, of course, replied to this with "You should have brought all of them here!" Which everyone laughed at.

After dinner, everyone left the kitchen except for Charlie and Justin. Harry was mildly curious about them, so he opened the kitchen door a little once no one was around.

"Kind cute." Justin was saying.

Charlie hit him in the arm, and said, "Justin! He's my little brother's best friend." _Hermione, _Thought Harry automatically. _Wait! Friend? Not, Fiancé? Wait… He?_

Harry missed the next part of the conversion, but defiantly heard Justin say, "Love you to much to think about anyone else." Harry was starting to think this was an odd conversation when he brain miraculously stopped working correctly. Justin leaned into Charlie… and they kissed. It was one of those things where, if it had been a movie, he would have had to rewind.

_They took only their wands and the clothes on their backs. Actually, they _were_ still in their pajamas. It was one o'clock in the morning, and Harry had woken Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville. The six of them all took off a once. They all grabbed onto Harry, and he apparated them to a small town._

_As soon as they got there, Harry's scar started burning. "We should spilt up." Said Ron. Harry protested, but Ginny thought it was a good idea too. The six of them searched all over the place and found almost nothing. Harry found a roaring fire and an over-turned chair, but no other signs of inhabitance. _

_The, from somewhere close by, he heard a scream. Harry ran out of the building he was in, Hermione from the building next to him. Harry reached the building he heard the scream from, and found Luna on the ground, unconscious. Everything was silent for a few seconds, then he heard a scream from upstairs. Harry, Hermione and Ron ran up the stairs, for Ron had just entered behind them. When they reached the top of the stairs, they found Ginny. She was lying there unconscious, just as Luna had been. There was a door in front of them, and looking through the crack, Harry saw movement. _

"_Ron," Harry whispered, "Stay here with Ginny. Hermione, go downstairs and see what you can do for Luna. I'll go in there." He pointed towards the door. Hermione ran down the stairs, and Harry and Ron stared at each other. "You aren't going to argue?"_

"_There's no arguing with you anymore." Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder, and he returned the gesture. Harry opened the door, and stepped in carefully. He walked into an empty room that smelled of potions. He sealed off his mind, and someone spoke._

"_You've been practicing."_

_Harry knew it was him. "Yes Snape, I've been practicing." Snape came out from behind a corner, and shot a stunning spell at him. Harry dodged it, and sent another one back. Snape blocked it._

"_You'll have to do better than that." Snape sneered. He shot another stunning spell at Harry, and Harry dodged it again. He heard a thud behind him. He glanced towards the noise, and saw Hermione on the floor. The door was open. He briefly saw Luna's body lying next to Ginny's, before he was hit with the crutiatus curse. He finally blacked out, but not before he saw Ron fall to the floor, screaming._

**That's right. Everyone comment! No one commented on my last chapter ( Next chapter's the last one, so stay tuned!**


	19. Endings

Yay

**Yay! It's book namesake time!! The evil cliffie from last chapter is just gunna have to wait its turn. By the way, this is the DEFINATE last chapter. I know I've changed that a couple times already. Enjoy! )**

It was August 11th, and the day was quickly approaching where Ginny would have to go back to school for her 7th year at Hogwarts. She and Professor McGonagall had talked a few days ago, and she had Ginny tested. She said that Ginny was ready for her last year, despite missing one. She even said that Ginny might know more than she could ever learn at Hogwarts… But she still had to take her NEWTs.

Molly was over at Bill and Fluer's, trying to help out. Fluer's baby was due any day, and Bill was having trouble taking care of her, her mood swings, and the house. Mr. Weasley found an old muggle record player and Harry and Ginny were in the living room, tasked with finding out how exactly it worked.

Harry put in a record entitled "Day at the Races" by 'Queen'. He carefully moved the needle with his thumb, and set it to the 4th groove back. The player scratched, was silent, and then started playing at beautiful slow song. Harry put his arms around Ginny, and the swayed on the spot.

_When I'm gone _

_No need to wonder if I ever think of you  
The same moon shines  
The same wind blows for both of us  
And time is but a paper moon  
Be not gone_

Though I'm gone it's as though  
I hold the flower that touches you  
A new life grows  
The blossom knows there's no one else  
Could warm my heart as much as you  
Be not gone

Harry tightened his grip on Ginny. Ginny snaked her arms around Harry's shoulder, and they kissed.

_Let us cling together as the years go by  
Oh my love my love  
In the quiet of the night  
Let our candle always burn  
Let us never lose the lessons we have learned_

After a few seconds of guitar, the song picked up in what Ginny told him was the Japanese translation of the previous verse. "I studied it with Luna once. It was interesting!"

_Teo torriatte konomama iko  
Aisuruhito yo  
Shizukana yoi ni  
Hikario tomoshi  
Itoshiki oshieo idaki_

There was another brief musical break, in which Harry and Ginny kissed again. Of course, Mrs. Weasley picked that moment to apparate back to the house, in the living room. Harry jumped away from Ginny, and Ginny blushed, but Mrs. Weasley didn't notice. "Fleur went into labor!"

_The first thing Harry saw when he woke up was Neville, who was kneeling on the ground. He was crying, and Luna had her arms wrapped around him. _When did Neville get here? And why are we awake? Snape didn't capture us, did he? _And a second later, Harry got his answer. Snape was laying, right behind him, unmoving; dead. Harry got up gingerly and put his hand on Neville's shoulder._

They were all waiting eagerly, though they were a bit tired, outside of the delivery room many hours later. Finally, but not before Ron fell asleep, Bill ran out of the room, and said, "It's a girl! She's beautiful, she's got my eyes!" This jolted Ron awake. Then the medwitch ushered him back into the room. A few minutes later, he burst back out. "Twins! Two girls! I've got Mum beat already." Molly was beaming, but grimaced playfully at this.

"You can come in now." Fleur was sitting up in bed, with two bundles in her arms. Hermione sat down next to Fleur, and got to hold one of her babies. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. They were defiantly Bill's eyes. The second twin, whom Fleur handed off to Molly, had red hair and blue eyes.

"So," asked Ginny, "What are you going to name them?"

"Well," said Fleur, "Bill and I really like the name Annabelle." She stroked the baby in Hermione's arms. Then she looked at her other daughter, and said "And, well, I like the name Anastasia." She looked over at Bill, and he nodded.

"I love that name." He said.

"Anastasia it is then." said Molly, cuddling her. Hermione and Ginny snuggled with Annabelle. Little did they know that Harry and Ron were watching them, smiling.

_Just then, they heard a hiss. Harry looked towards the noise, and saw Nagini slithering towards then. For the first time in a while he felt pure, unadulterated fear. Bloody Hell. "Stupify!" It had no effect. He saw it leaping towards him, almost upon him. He was going to die… Ginny leaped on the snake. It hesitated. Ginny stabbed her wand into its hide as hard as she could. _

_The snake screamed. Harry could hear Voldemort's scream in his head. Voldemort was radiating pain into him, but Harry sensed that he had no idea where the six teenagers were. He tried to block Voldemort out with occlumency. He was keeping Voldemort as bay as the other five finished off the snake. He almost collapsed as they killed Nagini. Ginny, Ron, Luna, and Neville ran over to help him._

_But Hermione's mind turned elsewhere. Her head ached, and she felt like a sword had been plunged through her chest. She thought it was just all the excitement, combined with the torture, but when she felt like someone was gutting her, she screamed, "We have to get back to my house, now!" No one asked any questions, they all just apperated back. When they got there, Hermione started crying. _

_She was standing in a pile of rubble. There was no sound coming from the street. No one was coming out of there houses to see what had happened, no one dared. Suddenly, someone cried out, slicing through the silence. Harry, Ron and Neville worked at throwing rubble aside, trying to get to the noise. Harry moved aside a particularly large piece of wood, and under it was Kayla Way's dead body. Harry closed his eyes, and put the piece back where it was. _

"_Over here!" Ron shouted. He pushed aside half a door, and lifted up a sobbing Cassandra. She had a few cuts and splinters, and a nasty bruise on her leg, but she was alright. Then they heard Hermione scream. Neville had unearthed Mr. And Mrs. Granger's bodies. Cassandra clung to Ron with one arm, and reached towards Hermione with the other. Ron walked over to Hermione, and Cassandra climbed onto her. Hermione held her close, and Ron put his arms around the two of them. _

_Hermione got lost in Ron's embrace, but Harry was shaken even in Ginny's arms. "This is all my fault…" He whispered over and over again. Ginny was trying to comfort him as best she could, but Harry was terrified. She whispered that she loved him, and that it was not his fault, but Harry didn't reply. _

_Luna just stared at the Grangers' bodies. Neville came over to her and put his hand in hers. She leaned into him, and they were all silent as the wizard 'police' came in and started erasing memories. Hermione wanted to grab some things, but Ron convinced her that the aurors would take care of everything._

_They left for the Burrow. At least something good was happening there. _

_They walked in the back door, and Tonks almost ran into them. She had on denim Capri's, a light purple t-shirt the same shade as her hair, a veil, and white strappy high heels. She hugged all of them, and Hermione looked at her quizzically. Tonks looked quizzically right back, as she still had Cassandra in her arms. They both just laughed. _

_Tonks and Remus decided to have a much simpler wedding than Bill and Fleur. Tonks and Remus had the same circle of friends, so there were less people there anyway. Tonks wanted an extremely colorful wedding, as opposed to Fleur's formal black and white one. Hermione got a form-hugging long blue dress, with spaghetti straps and a small bow at the top left. Ginny's green dress was strapless, with a puffy mesh skirt that hit her knees. _

_The wedding was a little more than a month after they came back, on February 26__th__. Cassandra was really starting to enjoy her new life by now, and called Ron 'Daddy' after she learned that he and Hermione were getting married, as she had never had a father figure to look up to. This made Ron a little uncomfortable, but he eventually warmed up to her. She still thought her mother was coming back, but stopped asking after a while. During the wedding, she stole a few dances with him from Hermione, but mostly swayed with herself, trying extra hard not to get her dress dirty, as it was new and she hadn't had anything new for a while. In the moment that surprised everyone the most though, she just giggled. Ginny and Harry had just finished dancing together, and Ginny was a little worn out. She sat down at a table, and her hand accidentally knocked down an unattended wine glass. It almost fell on Cassie, but just as Ginny and Harry noticed, it was already spinning away from her, and towards the closest unoccupied wall. Cassie had her arms outstretched, and not a scratch on her._

It was September 1st, time for Ginny to go back to school. Harry saw her off at the train station, after getting mobbed by about 50 people. "I'm going to miss you Harry."

"Hey, no goodbyes, remember?" They kissed, and Harry was already hatching a plan in his mind to see her. He watched her get onto the train, and thought of the ring on her finger. He couldn't wait until next summer…

_The next few months were quiet, with only a few scattered attacks. The Aurors were always to slow for the Death Eaters. They eventually decided they were going to need to stage the attack, set the standards. Percy was the one that volunteered to 'betray' them. Molly protested, but Percy felt he was the most believable candidate. It took him a while to find a lackey of Voldemort's, and tell him about some ritual they had in the forest of Dean. On July 9__th__, the Order got ready for the battle. Lovers kissed, siblings said tortured goodbyes, and parents were forced to leave their beloved children in their beds, not knowing if they would soon be orphans or not._

_Hermione realized this might be the last time she saw Ron, and almost sobbed her heart out. This was a mutual reaction among many people. Harry made a very encouraging speech about love and sacrifices, then they apparated at random spots among the trees. __It all seemed so surreal…_

FIN

**!! Oh man. So, I've a bunch of ideas for a sequel, but I'm noy quite ready for that. I finished writing this 10 and a half months ago, so I should be, but I really want to work on other stuff. I'm gonna do a bunch of different one shots, I think. I hope you liked this, though it wasn't very good. I started writing it in 6****th**** grade, and It's amazing how much I've improved in 2 and a half years. Stay Tuned!**


End file.
